


The Song Remains The Same (but not really)

by missMARGARITAschuyler (blasphemyincarnate)



Series: stormy sea of moving emotion [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (a lil bit) - Freeform, (by Gabriel), (idk if that’s the right tag), (just a lil bit), (who totally overutilizes her vessel’s abilities), Abuse of Power, Anna Broke out, Candy, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, F/F, Fallen Angels, Genderswap, Heaven’s Torture, Murder, Time Travel, fem!Gabriel, how to tag, s05e13: Coda, ”I told you so”, ”Why should I trust you?”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/missMARGARITAschuyler
Summary: and if Heaven thought they could break Anna Milton, they were dead wrong.





	The Song Remains The Same (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively, how Anna didn’t try to kill Sam and die in the process.

She was out.

Good Lord, she was out.

Anna touched down on Earth, feeling the familiar vessel wrap around her.

Vessels were tight and uncomfortable, but it dulled the pain of her Grace.

What now?

The Winchesters. She had to warn the Winchesters.

Anna’s wings spread and she flies. It’s about twenty minutes later when she realizes, oops, she can’t find them. No use in hovering above the planet.

In an effort to get the message to them, Anna instead looks for the dreams. She dives through thousands before finding the right one.

When she appears on a catwalk behind two strippers, she can’t help but wrinkle her nose in distaste.

The strippers step to the side and Dean suddenly looks incredibly nervous.

“Anna?” He asks hesitantly, shifting ever so slightly in his seat. “I was just, uh, working on a case.”

Anna smiles softly and looks around. “This is what you dream about.”

Dean coughs and looks away, mumbling something about a life on the road not having too many perks.

”This is awkward. Why are you gate-crashing my head? Why don’t you just swing by the motel?”

Anna sighs as she sits down next to Dean, keeping her distance. “I can’t find you,” she says slowly.

”Oh. Cas did this thing.” Dean gestures vaguely to his ribs.

Cas. Castiel. Despite knowing that he probably couldn’t help it, the loyalty in him was too strong, the betrayal still stings.

Anna looks away. “Cas. Right. Now, there’s a friend you can count on,” she mutters bitterly.

”What?”

”He didn’t tell you?”

”Tell me what?” Dean’s expression is confused and Anna resists the urge to coo.

”Where I’ve been. Of course not. Why would he?”

Dean shifts again, looking uncomfortable. “Where have you been?”

”Prison. Upstairs. All the torture, twice the self-righteousness.” Anna rolls her eyes and mentally flips off Heaven, hoping Zachariah could see it.

”Why wouldn’t he have told us where you were?” Dean doesn’t exactly catch on fast, Anna muses to herself.

”Because he’s the one who turned me in.” Dean’s expressions morphs into surprise. “Don’t look so shocked. He was always a good little soldier. Did anything under orders.”

”I- I didn’t know. Are you okay?”

No point in lying now.

”No. And I don’t have long. I broke out. Barely. They’re looking for me. If they find me-” She doesn’t even want to think about it. Not even she could withstand what they’d put her through.

“Okay. What do you need?” Dean asks, suddenly determined. She can practically see the gears in his brain turning.

”Meet me. Two-two-five industrial. And, please, just-” As she talks, Anna reaches out with her Grace and shoves at the wall keeping him asleep.

Dean wakes with a start in a dirty motel room, Anna’s last word echoing in his mind.

”Hurry.”

-

Anna steps into the warehouse warily, wind whispering to her in the background. “Hello? Who’s there?”

The lightbulbs above her choose that exact moment to shatter, sparks flying. Anna turns to look behind her and almost misses the wingbeats.

”Hello, Anna.” Castiel’s gravelly voice hasn’t changed at all since she last saw him, nearly a year ago. She didn’t expect it to, but she didn’t expect to remember it in startling clarity either.

”Well. If I didn’t know any better,” she says softly, turning around to face her brother. “I’d say the Winchesters don’t trust me.”

”They do. I don’t,” Castiel says stiffly, slowly circling her. She keeps turning to face him.

”And why is that?” She knows the answer, obviously, but she wants to hear him say it.

”If you’re out of prison, it’s because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work,” he replies confidently. Anna is almost surprised.

”And what makes you so sure?”

”Because I’ve experienced heaven’s... persuasion.” She wants to laugh, but it’s kind of inappropriate in the moment. Still, Castiel really thinks she’d break so easily? Please. Only the archangels and seven other seraphim are older than her. She wants to tell him that.

”You mean when you gave me to them,” she says flatly instead. 

“That was a mistake.” And wow, that’s not what she expected. It doesn’t change the fact that he did though.

There’s silence for a moment, because Anna doesn’t know what to say. He won’t let her see the Winchesters, obviously, so she should just pass along her message and leave, right?

“Anna, whatever they sent you here to do-”

They didn’t send her. She escaped.

She tells him as much.

”No one escapes.”

This time, Anna almost says what’s on her mind. Almost. “All these centuries, and you’re underestimating me now?”

”If you’re not one of them, then what do you want?” He asks suspiciously, eyeing her hands. He almost definitely expects her to pull a knife on him, no doubt.

“I want to help.”

“You want to help?”

”Yes,” Anna says exasperatedly, resisting the urge to slap her forehead. 

“And what ways are you about to offer help?”

Finally. Here’s her chance.

”I have a message,” she starts. “I wasn’t the only one in prison at the time. There was another angel.”

Raziel. Anna’s brother. He was a High Angel from another quarter, so she really didn’t know him all that well, but enough to know he would follow his orders (now, anyways).

Castiel watches her quietly, waiting for her to explain further.

“His name was Raziel. And... he wasn’t as lucky as me.” Anna swallows, thinks back, starts again. “He was given orders. Orders to kill Sam Winchester and spread his cells across the universe. But someone else - I’m not sure who - pointed out that they had you on their side and while you may be a seraph, you’re more than enough of a match for a noncombatant High Angel.” Raziel was technically a combatant, but he hadn’t fought in so long it didn’t matter anymore. “So they’re sending him back in time. July 16th, 1978. He’s going to kill John and Mary Winchester before Sam can be born.”

”Why should I trust you?” Really? She just told him how Sam Winchester was in danger right this goddamned second and he’s asking her why he should trust her?

”You haven’t got a choice.”

Anna spreads her wings and flies.

-

Gabriel is who she flies to, and the archangel doesn’t seem surprised to see her. “How’d you find me?” She asks conversationally, twirling a lollipop in the air.

”You’ve changed your vessel’s appearance again,” Anna says instead, studying the girl in front of her. Even shorter now, she can’t be more than 5’5. Dark, golden-brown hair in a high bun. Vaguely Roman look. Bronze skin, light brown eyes, and a figure some girls would kill for.

Gabriel always goes for the attractive ones.

“Eh,” she shrugs now, gesturing with the lollipop. “You know me. I get tired of the same old look after a few decades. Besides, Loki’s power is fun to abuse. Now answer the question.”

Anna shrugs. ”You’re not difficult to track if you know what you’re looking for.”

”Ah. Anyways, much as I love you, I highly doubt this is a social call. So, what’s up, Anniekins? Lover’s spat with Dean Winchester?”

”No,” Anna mumbles, bristling. “I need somewhere to sit and wait until I can look at Castiel and say ‘I told you so’.”

”What’s up with Cassie? Isn’t he hanging with the Winchesters?” Gabriel looks vaguely interested now, and she leans forward like Anna’s a high schooler about to tell her that Katelyn Masters is dating Kristina Chambers while Balthazar cheats on Bela Talbot.

“Yes, he is. And Raziel is gunning for Mary and John while, as far as I know, Castiel twiddles his thumbs and tries to decide whether or not he should trust me,” Anna grumbles. Maybe she is a little bitter. She deserves to be.

“Nah, he’s not in this time anymore,” Gabriel shrugs, sucking on her lollipop. Her legs swing up so she’s laying on the armchair, staring at the ceiling, ignoring Anna staring at her. “What? I’m still connected to their choir, you know.”

”So he listened to me.”

“Yeap. Unless he conveniently decided to time travel somewhere else but ‘cha know. Not exactly likely.” After another moment or silence, she turns to look at Anna curiously. “Who’s Raziel?”

-

In the end, Samuel Winchester is still born and Mary Winchester still dies in the nursery and everything is as it should be.

Anna does return to the Winchesters to stare Castiel down and say “I told you so”, but she stays with Gabriel for the most part. The archangel is an expert in hiding and that’s what Anna needs.

Until Gabriel chooses a side and changes her vessel back to the one the Winchesters know, and takes Anna with him when he jumps headfirst back into the fight.

(But it’s okay. She doesn’t blame him. She met Jo Harvelle like that.)


End file.
